


SF试写_06 俺×铁

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF试写_06 俺×铁

06 俺×铁

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

※ 俺有些坏心思，可谁没点儿肮脏小心思呢

※ 本想写另一篇来着，但可没谁的欲望能大过俺呐

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    台风天，温度虽然有些下降，但夏日的炎热还是钻着缝隙蒸腾着向外冒。

    关好了门窗，周铁一边担心着，一边给熟睡的小狄肚子上盖了条毛巾。听说这次的台风好像会很大，工地上做了很多防范措施，街上店铺小区门前也都垒起了沙袋。他转头看了眼昨天加固过的窗户，希望自己这间小破屋能抵得过这次的大风。

    肩头感到有重量压下，细软的发丝扫过周铁的侧脸。

    身后的人没有吭声，只是用下巴轻轻蹭着。周铁能感到对方心里的不满。昨天他提议让自己和小狄到他家住，被自己拒绝了。虽然碰了壁，但那人还是默默帮自己加固了窗子，做了些防台措施。

    知道这是对方的善意，但周铁心里还是有道坎无法迈过。

    “睡吧。”

    周铁侧躺了下来。身后的人也躺下，环过周铁的腰侧，手指交叉，轻轻覆着周铁的手。

    床铺太小了，那人靠着床沿怎么能睡好呢？周铁缩着身子向里挪了挪，想腾点地方。但却被身后的人揽着腰向后贴近了。周铁有些无奈，但困意袭来，还是随他去吧。

    窗外时不时起阵大风，风声呼啸浩荡而过，似乎在宣告大雨即将袭来。

    

    门板吱吱轻响着，雨被风吹来打着窗玻璃发出噼里啪啦的响声。周铁被声音吵醒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，回着神。他伸手摸了摸窗台，还好，没进水。

    感到些尿意，周铁打算起身上个厕所。他轻轻拿开腰上的手臂，小心地起身，绕过身后的人下了床。周铁低头看着侧躺着的那人，几乎躺在床沿上了，也亏他能睡得着。轻叹了口气，周铁悄声推门出去。

    刚准备拉下裤子，周铁就被腰侧滑下的一阵凉意吓得不轻。

    “……嘘……”含糊的声音带着困意。

    “……吓我一跳。”认出声音主人后，周铁缓了口气，“吵醒你了？”

    那人没有应答，只是下巴抵着周铁左肩，已经环绕过周铁腰侧的手继续向下，探进了短裤。

    “喂！”周铁压低声音，抓住对方手腕，想阻止他。

    “尿尿嘛……”身后的人伸出舌尖舔着周铁耳根，“我帮你把咯……”

    “又不是小……喂！”周铁话还没说话，就感到下体被握住，拉出了裤头。

    “嘘~嘘~”

    耳边徘徊着微热气息，周铁绷直了身子。这哪里尿得出来啊！？周铁刚想转身推开，但对方一口含住了他的耳垂。身子突然一软，周铁赶忙双手撑着墙壁。这个混蛋……

    “……唉……没尿啊？”那人垂眼瞄了下周铁胯下，忍着笑意，掐着嗓子，装作无辜不解的样子，“是‘嘘~嘘~’的节奏不对么？”

    “你、你神经啊！”感到下体被突然握紧，周铁低声骂道。

    那人舔着周铁的脖颈，慢慢套弄着手中的阴茎。

    憋着尿意的刺激，加上身后人熟练的技巧，在对方掌心温度的包裹下，周铁很快被套弄得挺立起来。

    顶端冒出透明的粘液，那人拇指抚着马眼，将粘液抹开。被刺激到敏感点，周铁的性器颤抖着。他咬紧牙关，忍着这涌上的快感。包皮被手指轻巧地拨下，手指轻轻搓弄着毫无遮蔽的龟头，时不时轻点着。

    “唔……”

    在那人的套弄下，粘液被抹遍了根茎。风吹过，周铁感到火热的下体被一阵凉意包覆着。握着他下体的手没有停止动作，才被风吹得有些干的地方又被刚渗出的粘液抹上。每次忍不住时，那人都适时地掐紧性器的根部，阻止周铁想射的欲望。几次反复下来，周铁的根茎已经挺立得紧贴着腹部，也已经腿软得不行，但他还是克制着颤抖不已的双腿，不让身子滑下。

    一手掂着囊袋，一手绕到后方将黏腻的湿润拨进周铁后穴。已经被完全激起了欲望，快感如潮水般冲刷着理智。周铁觉得脑子发涨，他眯着眼睛，忍不住挺起胸，向后仰着头。

    呻吟泄出牙关，浮在半空，徘徊不散。

    欲望一直得不到释放，周铁觉得自己的下半身已经有些发麻，酥软得任人摆弄。

    那人的手放开了周铁的花茎，转而拉下了周铁的裤子。髋部被轻拉着，顺着那人手掌压着后腰，周铁弯下了些身子。双手握成拳，前臂抵着墙，周铁感到臀瓣被掰开。

    臀瓣被分开，对方的双手拇指拨开收缩着的穴口。周铁正准备承受那人的侵入，但意料之外，撩拨着他的是柔软的触感。

    “不要……脏的……”

    对方轻吻着，灵巧的舌尖将口水推入甬道。

    正当周铁感到难耐不已时，对方站起身，将性器顶入被掰开而难以闭合的穴口。

    对方不紧不慢地抽送着，手向前滑下，圈着周铁性器根部，束缚着周铁的欲望。熟悉的入侵感和满涨感，让周铁忍不住呻吟，但他还是克制着音量，怕吵醒屋内的小狄。身后的戳弄搅弄着周铁满溢的欲望，但就是避开那个地方，那个……会让他酥麻的地方……

    周铁咬着牙，轻轻摆着腰，想将自己的那个地方迎上对方的顶弄。但他悄悄的小心思逃不过身后人的眼。

    “再忍忍。”俯下身子，那人在周铁耳边吹着热气。

    雨势慢慢变大，被风吹得斜打进残破的窗洞。但雨水也阻挡了凉风，房间内渐渐闷热起来。

    抽送，喘气，交缠着的二人在闷热的情欲中浮浮沉沉。汗水顺着身子滑下，滴落到地上，隐入地面上的潮湿。白日做工留下的伤口在汗水的浸润下刺痒不已，但却给晃动的情欲更增添了刺激。

    身后的顶弄渐渐加快了速度，后穴不由自主地开合着，像是在催促那火热的冲击。

    已经有些发麻的前端被松开，那人的手掌顺着曲线伸入破旧的白T恤，覆上了周铁的乳首，搓弄着周铁的乳头。

    在几下重重的顶弄后，伴着汗水渗入乳头被掐裂的伤口的刺激，周铁和对方一起释放了欲望。

    白色的精液打在墙上，留下一小片斑驳。

    那人一手虚环着周铁尚未完全软下根茎，一手覆上下腹处轻压着。膀胱在这压迫下松开了关口，周铁就这样在对方的手中释放了尿意。尿水打在墙上，冲刷掉刚刚留下的白色斑痕，在凹凸不平的水泥地上形成了一个小水坑。

    后穴的根茎滑出体内，周铁感到覆盖在身上的温热离开。他还维持着压低的姿势，喘着气，平复着刚过去的欲望，逃避着不想面对在高潮后席卷而来的羞耻感。

    空虚感还没来得及侵入，周铁就感到身下被一阵清凉覆上。那人用拧干的毛巾细心地擦干净周铁下身的狼藉，拉起了他的身子，又帮他穿好了裤子。周铁缓着神，突然被对方掰转过来，唇上不由分说贴上的湿润带着清爽，周铁被吻压得向后贴着墙。

    舌头探开了周铁的唇，搅弄着。周铁眯着眼，距离太近，他看不清对方的表情，只看到模糊的眼睫毛轻轻颤动着。周铁犹豫着抬起手，慢慢环住了对方的脖颈，笨拙的舌头开始顺着对方的探弄慢慢迎合着。

    觉察到周铁的主动，那人收紧了覆在周铁腰侧的手，加深了吻。

    雨停了。

    凉意被风送进，充斥着房间的闷热渐渐散去，丝丝情欲萦绕着拥吻着的二人。

    那人离开周铁的唇，拖着一道银丝。周铁被吻得失神，圈着对方脖颈的手滑下，轻抓着对方的手臂，头向后靠着墙，轻喘着气。

    对方拨开周铁被汗水浸湿而贴着额头的刘海，将他鬓角的头发拨到耳后。

    被风吹干的汗留下盖着黏腻的干滑。周铁耐着这被覆盖着的黏腻，心中有些搔痒。他对上那人的眼睛，终于忍不住，伸手抚上对方脸颊。

    蹭着周铁微凉的手心，那人像猫一样舒服得眯起了眼睛。

    “喜欢你。”

    周铁温柔地看着对方，觉得如果时光能停留在这刻就好了。

    门口突然传来一阵声响，周铁反射地转头看去。

    虚掩的门后闪过一个小小的身影，门板轻轻晃动着发出吱吖的轻响。

    周铁瞬间呆滞，浑身像是被冷水当头浇下一般发凉。

    觉察到周铁不对劲，那人握着周铁手腕，睁开了眼。

    “……小狄……”声音里带着慌乱和哭腔，周铁不知所措地回头看着对方。

    “别怕。”那人将周铁揽进怀里，轻拍着他颤抖不已的后背。

    风吹进了些许雨滴，雨又开始淅淅沥沥下起，不一会儿就变成了大雨倾盆。窗外的树被压弯了枝条，挡着窗洞，让屋内更加阴暗。

    该怎么向小狄解释呢？自己的爸爸光着身子和人……

    周铁因为慌乱和羞耻红了眼眶，看不清眼前。

    也没有看见安抚着自己的人嘴角勾起的笑。

    

    


End file.
